mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Riley Heligo
Nitara Stop the Edit Warring. Sheeva trivia Oh, im sorry then.BoS--- 12:12, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Then you don't know what a Revenant is. Look it up. They list Scorrpion and Noob as examples of Revenants in the Revenant (fiction) page. Just google revenant fiction wiki You know what if you stuborn dumbasses what to wrong so badly, then go ahead and stay wrong. The difference between us is that i know 100% that i'm right and you guys just don't want some new guy to correct you on one little thing. Capcom is better anyway, i'm done wasting my time with you lazy dickless morons. Hey man You should come to the chat some time. We'd love to have a cool dude like you. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Mysterious Universe]] 20:44, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, but do you know when the earliest time you are able to come to the Chat? We'd love to have ya'. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 02:34, September 12, 2011 (UTC) What he said. ^^^ --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 17:25, September 15, 2011 (UTC) PS3 Do you have one? If so, can I add you on PSN? --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 22:09, September 10, 2011 (UTC) When you do, could you possibly get RDR for it too? --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 14:02, September 11, 2011 (UTC) onaga not a monster? how is onaga not a monster? mk100 07:02, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Done. Thanks for telling me. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 11:17, September 25, 2011 (UTC) okk Iam not posting fanart, every piece of it is an official art done by artists John Tobias (Co-Creator of MK) and Patrick Rolo (Artist who did most of the comics). Do your homework before insulting someone. So are you the one who is deliting images i post in charater galleries? i thought ppl would appretiate this art since its so hard to find it in decent qualityon the web. I'm waiting for a response. Why are you deliting Official MK art i posted in the galleries? If youre an MK fan you should see that this is not a fanart. This doesnt make any sense. Aeonseraph Hey dude why to stop adding walkthrough pages?[[User:LegendaryNinja|'Ninja']] 17:12, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please join the chat to talk for something!![[User:LegendaryNinja|'Ninja']] 17:15, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Come back :x -- Byakuya Talk Operation Raccoon City 19:33,1/27/2012 ok but what did i do? ok sorry i was just trying to earn badges oh ok i didnt know i just started today oops i dont no whats needed or not New ORC trailer Hey Riley, thought you might wanna see this. Echo Six have their own campaign after all :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-kFHw_UREU -- Byakuya Talk Operation Raccoon City 00:50,2/2/2012 00:50, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey just wanted to say thanks for welcoming me to the server.Love-Mortalkombatlover1992 21:17, February 5, 2012 (UTC)Love-Mortalkombatlover1992 Why Why you always delete things i have done.Tell me!![[User:LegendaryNinja|'Legendary']][[User talk:LegendaryNinja|'Ninja']] 20:53, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I understand your frustration because of some of my other edits, but the more recent ones are perfectly valid and I would appreciate it if you'd stop undoing them. Thank you. Catwoman1 23:59, February 10, 2012 (UTC) MK there are 16 chapters MK 1 Includes: 1.Johnny Cage 2.Sonya Blade 3.Scorpion 4.Cyrax 5.Liu Kang has won tournament Cyrax - 28 as of MK and MK 2 Because he appears in the first Tournament. MK Tournament is A MK 1 Storyline. Liu kang won tournament. after liu kang win all others in that Night that begins Storyline of mk2 Like Kung Lao, Jax, Sonya, Johnny kage Celebrating. you think has passed One year or two no !!!!! So you denied That Smoke not appears in mK2 at Alternative timeline and correct CYRAX who appears in MK3 not in the First Tournament GOOD good work Ok you right Cyrax Appears In MK3 Not in MK1 i will not edit CYRAX but can I edit smoke at Alternative Timeline I wanna edit that he 32 (as of MK 2) Who is your fave character my Smoke and How old are you?? Who is your face character my smoke and Sub zero Because They was Trained By Lin Kuei Who is Better Sorry fave character I'm beat The Game Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City I have found voice actors In Credits Cast: Nikka Futterman as Lupo Andrew Kishino as Vector Ramon Fernandez as Beltway Gwendoline Yeo as Four-Eyes Lydia Look as Bertha David Cooley as Spectre It's My news for Resident Evil pages Edit them Because I'm Blocked by Admin. Nikka Futterman As Lupo Andrew Kishino as Vector Ramon Fernandez as Beltway David Cooley as Spectre Gwendoline Yeo as Four-Eyes Lydia Look as Bertha found it on Credits again Get on Steam yer. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 10:38, April 15, 2012 (UTC) stop 22:48, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Two things, 1. The deed is done. 2. Get yo ass on Steam, boy. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 16:35, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok sorry just trying to get involved but it seems that there is no new blog posts my bad My Talk Page Why do I need to see that post. And the page is mine, I didn't rode anything about this on the rules. Johnny Cage For what i've learned, Trivia is everything that means a information about the character. RE: Thanks No problem. Guy had a tendency to post it twice (I guess to reeeeeally drive his point home). Not a big deal, I understand frustration, I've been there. Just can't be treating all the newbies like that, you know? SmokeSound off! 18:53, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yup. Trust me, I have choice words for some things I see here. I usually wait before I do anything when that happens. SmokeSound off! 19:01, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Rollback You now have it. You spend a lot of time reverting bad edits. SmokeSound off! 21:36, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Good job, Riley. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 21:41, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome, and thank you for working to maintain the wiki. It is appreciated. SmokeSound off! 19:31, July 7, 2012 (UTC) User name and report editing How can I leave a report of my edition and how can I customize my username in other people's talk page? Endurance Match You and me have different concepts of "Endurance Match". However, Raiden is the only to fight against three characters and his battles have only one round to each charcater. In ''Mortal Kombat Trilogy ''concepts, Endurance is a fight with two rounds to each characters who is fought against. But, that's OK, I have changed my words in the Trivia.